<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Redneck Valentine (trad fr) by LeTraducteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115636">My Redneck Valentine (trad fr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur'>LeTraducteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick et Daryl pillent une boutique de souvenirs pour des provisions. Daryl choisit un petit cadeau pour Rick et gagne quelque chose en échange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Redneck Valentine (trad fr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts">ArcticLucie</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352889">My Redneck Valentine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie">ArcticLucie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je ne savais pas comment traduire "redneck" parce qu’on a pas de réel équivalent en français. "Péquenaud" ou "beauf" seraient les plus proches, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait mal d’où le "pourri".<br/>-<br/>N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !<br/>-<br/>Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.<br/>Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.<br/>Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un petit groupe était de sortie quand ils se sont séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain. Rick et Daryl avaient été dans deux magasins avant qu’ils n’entrent dans un vieux magasin de souvenirs dans la petite ville dans laquelle ils étaient. ‘Shoppe’ le signe disait. Il y avait peu de chance qu’ils ne trouvent quelque chose d’utile, mais Rick les fit entrer tout de même.</p>
<p>Ces jours-ci, il était impossible de savoir où est-ce que tu trouverais les choses dont tu avais besoin, de la nourriture dans un magasin d’antiquités, quelques pistolets dans une librairie. Il valait mieux regarder absolument partout dans ce monde où les ressources disparaissaient rapidement et dans lequel ils vivaient maintenant.</p>
<p>Après s’être assurés que la boutique – shoppe – était vide de walkers, ils commencèrent à piller. Le lieu semblait intouché. Il y avait des rangs et des rangs de bibelots et d’animaux en peluche sur les étagères au centre, un stand de ballons avec une bouteille d’hélium – vide, Daryl vérifia – vers le fond, et les murs étaient remplis de décorations et de froufrous roses dont personne n’avait jamais eu besoin. Jamais.</p>
<p>Rick regarda dans une des ailes pour trouver Daryl étudiant les cartes exposées. Il pouvait dire grâce aux couleurs que l’infection ici avait commencé autour de la Saint Valentin. Il y avait deux cœurs, un rouge et l’autre rose sur une carte avec des couleurs similaires qui disait en lettres blanches, <em>Partage de l’amour en cette Saint Valentin</em>, au cas où tu avais du mal à comprendre.</p>
<p>Il regarde curieusement, et affectueusement, juste en dehors du champs de vision du chasseur, alors qu’il choisit quelques cartes, les lit, et les reposa sur l’étagère. Quand Daryl trouva celle qu’il voulait, il prit l’enveloppe qui allait avec et la glissa dedans.</p>
<p>"T’as une valentine ?" demanda Rick, avec peut-être plus de jalousie qu’il ne s’y attendait, et ce bien qu’il était au courant d’à quel point il devenu obsédé par le chasseur ces derniers mois.</p>
<p>"Nah," les joues de Daryl virèrent au rouge d’embarras à être vu dans cet espace dégoulinant.</p>
<p>"T’en veux une ?" demanda Rick doucement alors qu’il s’approcha de lui.</p>
<p>"J’en ai pas besoin."</p>
<p>"J’ai pas demandé si tu en avais besoin, j’ai demandé si tu voulais."</p>
<p>"T’en veux une ?" demanda Daryl en retour, ses yeux se plissant alors qu’il attendait une réponse.</p>
<p>"Je ne pense pas qu’on soit en février," répondit Rick, tout aussi content que Daryl de tourner autour du pot. Il se tourna pour se tenir à côté du chasseur et observa les roses et les rouges, les cœurs et les fleurs, les phrases mignonnes et pleines de bons sentiments devant eux.</p>
<p>"Je serais ton valentin pourri," sourit Daryl, heureusement brisant le silence avant que Rick n’ait le temps de douter ce qu’il pensait être des signaux clairs de la part du chasseur récemment.</p>
<p>"La ferme," dit Rick, roulant des yeux alors qu’il lui donna un petit coup de coude. "Si tu veux", continua-t-il, lui souriant du coin de la bouche.</p>
<p>"Regarde, je t’ai pris une carte et tout."</p>
<p>Daryl remua l’enveloppe blanche que Rick l’avait vu remplir et cacher dans son dos. Il l’a pris, les doigts s’effleurant, et tire une carte rouge foncée avec un cœur pailleté et un petit dessin de zombie. Rick ouvrit la carte, le côté gauche disait :</p>
<p>
  <em>Si j’étais un zombie,<br/>Je promets que je ne mangerai pas ton cerveau...</em>
</p>
<p>Et le droit :</p>
<p>
  <em>Mais je pourrais grignoter un peu ton cœur...</em>
</p>
<p>"Morbidement approprié," gloussa Rick. "Je, euh, je ne t’ai rien pris," dit-il en regardant l’aile pleine de cartes rouge et rose. Certaines avaient des fleurs et semblaient exorbitante, d’autres étaient mignonnes et amusantes. Forcément, aucune ne correspondait à Daryl Dixon. Finalement, il abandonna et retourna vers son valentin.</p>
<p>"J’ai besoin de rien, Rick," dit Daryl, catégorique. "On a de la nourriture, un abri, un stock de méd-"</p>
<p>La phrase de Daryl fut coupée courte quand Rick recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes. Passionné mais chaste.</p>
<p>"Ça ira ?" murmura Rick.</p>
<p>Daryl hocha la tête et murmura, "Ouais, ça va."</p>
<p>"Et bien, mon valentin pourri, il semblerait que ce soit le meilleur que j’ai jamais eu," il fit un clin d’œil en se reculant.</p>
<p>"Mais on est pas en février," lui rappela Daryl.</p>
<p>"Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n’est pas vrai."</p>
<p>"Ça veut dire que tu es à moi maintenant ?" Daryl haussa un sourcil quand Rick se retourna pour lui faire face.</p>
<p>"Je suis sûr que je l’étais déjà," sourit-il. Son cœur manqua un battement quand Daryl lui sourit. Yep, il l’était déjà.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/">nannerl20</a><br/>ArcticLucie tumblr : <a href="https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/">arcticlucie</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>